


A Chasm in Two Jumps [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [20]
Category: Quantum Leap, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Ficart, Gen, Pretty things, The Beta Branch Big Bang, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4726121">A Chasm in Two Jumps</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie">Deannie</a>, for The Beta Branch Big Bang 2015 (B^4). </p><p>Fic summary: "This guy… this guy and his project had changed history. They’d changed history and they hadn’t even had the decency to make sure Jake changed with it. He had two different sets of dead kids in his head and this <i>Admiral</i> and his people didn’t even think to <i>fix it.</i>"</p><p>Wherein Jake Jensen remembers everything clearly and only part of it really happened. Lucky for Al Calavicci, Jensen's memories are the key to finding a lost friend. Too bad Jake has to go through Hell to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chasm in Two Jumps [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/gifts).



_Desktop_

 

_FF.net Cover_

 

_AO3 Banner_


End file.
